


Sleep In

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No one eats people, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off one of LazyBaker's lovely gif set's. Link in the comments.</p><p>Hannibal normally likes to rise with the sun, but this time, he might just stay in bed a little while longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).



> I wanted desperately just to add a little bit to the fandom. All I can really produce is fluff, sorry!

Hannibal was used to waking up before the sun. He would be out into the cool morning before even a touch of light broke over the skyline. Crisp air filling his lungs. 

But this morning was different, the air he breathed was warm and sweet, and covered him like the thick blankets that were spread across the bed. He awoke with an arm curling into the pillows beneath his head, his body feeling heavy and sore. Not an unwelcome ache, but that of hard work and pleasure. 

His maroon eyes slowly opened, and he blinked, clearing out the sleep, before focusing on the decadent image before him. 

Will was on his back, brown curls laying against the plush pillows of their's bed. The smooth skin of his face made courser by the shadow of a beard. The covers were down by his arms, folded gently upon his bare stomach, his chest slowly expanding and collapsing with each deep breath. The silk of his borrowed pajamas was pushed open, and the scent of clean sweat and after shave told Hannibal that it was a touch of heat during the night. 

He looked utterly divine, Hannibal concluded, amidst all of his hard earned finery. Will was slowly changing into a more elegant version of himself, through the older man's careful hands. Hannibal was confident, and a touch proud, of himself, for aiding Will to blossom under his gaze, as he encouraged the man with his confidence in himself and his abilities. 

Encouragement that Hannibal was more than willing to give. Love could do that to a person, you see. 

Of course, his feelings had only grown while watching William brighten in front of his eyes. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Hannibal's lips, as he allowed himself the pleasure of being lost in thought. His hand drifting across his body to play with his partner's soft hair upon the pillow. 

This hand was caught, however, in the lax grip of Will, who had just broke free from sleep. He took it between both hands, before pressing his lips gently to the warm skin. Stubble rasped against Hannibal's bare skin, as Will continued down his arm and up his shoulder, pressing kisses all way, until he pinned his partner back down to the bed with a less than elegant whump. 

"You are not getting up. WE are not getting up, you are going to stay here like the good doctor you are, are wait till the sun comes up for once." 

Hannibal shivered at the warm puff of breath that blew against his neck as Will buried himself there, before drawing the blankets over them once more. 

"Good morning to you as well." 

"This is not morning. This is the middle of the night dressed up as morning, and it's not very convincing." Will huffed, before sliding the palm of his hand down the very enticing plain of Hannibal's body. Feeling involuntary goose bumps appear beneath his fingers. "The party only finished about three hours ago for god's sake." 

"You are exaggerating." Hannibal sighed, working his fingers into muscles of Will's well defined shoulders. "There also may be a reason that I would want to start this fine day. Breakfast for my new husband, perhaps?" 

He could feel Will smile into his skin, as teeth lazily nipped at the crook of his shoulder and neck. 

"And THEN we clean up the mess caused by last nights little get together. I know your tricks Doctor Lecter. You'll dose me up with that rich coffee of yours and have a broom in my hand before I'm fully awake." Will snuck his head to Hannibal's pillow as his new husband propped himself up on his elbow, giving him a look half filled with amusement and half of adoration. "I'm still not sure how we got away with that, everyone was really shocked. Surprise weddings do that to people." 

"It is why we surrounded ourselves with friends and well wishers. The last thing that we needed was some estranged aunt telling us that we are making some shockingly large mistake." 

"Well, the lack of emergency frozen pizza in your freezer could just about warrant a divorce." 

Hannibal arched an eyebrow before sliding his leg over Will's hips, pressing his husband down to the bed with a loose grip. The heat of his gaze holding the younger man down, more than his hold. His mouth brushed teasingly over the empath's, his lounge darting out of his mouth to moisten his lips. 

"Oh William." Hannibal purred, his unique accent growing even more thick and heavy with passion. His body sliding to fit, just right, along the plains of Will's body, and his lover stared up at him with eyes clouded with lust and triumph. "How terribly rude of you. What are we going to do about that? Hmm?" 

Will pretended to consider this for a moment, before a well time roll of his hips caused a low rumble of a moan to tear from Hannibal's throat, and his grip was broken. 

"How about a sleep in?" 

The empath smiled, all teeth and plush lips, and flipped them over with a quick roll of his hard body. With that, the doctor decided that his private William was just about the embodiment of perfect sin. A sin that he would willing succumb to. 

And with that, Will drew the covers over their heads and kissed Hannibal in the perfect heated dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the gif set <3 http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/81761415859/hannibal-au-sleeping-in
> 
> Link to my post on Tumblr <3 http://bouncybrittonie.tumblr.com/post/81769200067/haanigram-granpappy-winchester-hannibal-au
> 
> AAAAAANNNNNDDDD lets all pretend that season two isn't happening and that they get married and have many well groomed puppies and no one eats people ever again.


End file.
